Back to Nature: Sunny Summer
by Princess Fantasia
Summary: Kelanjutan dari "Back to Nature". Musim panas telah tiba. Dengan datangnya Kai si pemuda pantai, masalah di Mineral Town semakin bertambah. Apalagi dia jelas punya masalah dengan beberapa penduduk setempat, terutama Rick. Belum lagi dengan masalah lainnya. Mau tidak mau Jack harus menanganinya.
1. Let's Swim!

Bunyi bel dari setiap kalung sapi berdentang beriringan dengan langkah para hewan ternak itu menuju halaman padang rumput yang telah Jack buat pada setengah lahan ladangnya. Dia juga telah memagarinya agar tidak dimasuki anjing liar. Karena tidak semua lahan bisa dia urus sebagai kebun sayur dan buah saking luasnya, maka dia mengubah sebagian untuk dijadikan lahan rumput untuk ternaknya yang berupa sapi dan domba supaya mereka bisa memiliki makanan saat dibawa ke luar kandang. Barley berpesan untuk jangan selalu mengurung mereka di kandang agar tidak stres. Itu juga bisa mempengaruhi hasil susu mereka bila sampai stres.

Marley, kuda yang dititip di kebun Jack, juga terlihat sangat menyukai padang rumput yang dibuatnya itu. Sejak pagi, anak kuda itu berlari dengan semangat mengelilingi hamparan hijau itu. Brown juga kadang ikut berlari untuk sekedar main-main saja. Jack tertawa kecil melihatnya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sikat untuk mulai menyikat satu per satu badan ternaknya itu agar bulu di badan mereka tetap terlihat bersih dan rapi. Terutama untuk domba yang bulunya begitu lebat.

Awan-awan kecil yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin, membentuk bayangan di tempat Jack berdiri. Pemuda petani itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke langit di mana matahari tertutupi oleh awan-awan kecil yang lewat.

"Musim panas...," gumamnya.

Ya, semusim telah berlalu. Sama sekali tidak terasa baginya kalau dirinya sudah melewati satu musim di tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Menjadi seorang petani di kebun yang diwariskan oleh mendiang kakeknya.

Musim panas juga merupakan musim yang paling penuh kenangan bagi Jack. Karena di musim itu cukup banyak yang terjadi di masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun, yang paling mengenang adalah perpisahan. Berpisah dengan teman masa kecilnya. Juga berpisah dengan sang kakek yang dia sayangi. Wajah keduanya jadi terbayang lagi di benak Jack.

Jack tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi pada hal yang telah lalu. Ada banyak hal yang telah menantinya di waktu sekarang dan akan datang. Dia juga masih berusaha mencari tahu siapa teman masa kecilnya itu walaupun sekarang sudah ada dugaan. Tangannya yang memegang sikat mengepal erat.

"Aku... akan berjuang di sini."

Setelah semua ternaknya terurus, Jack pun berlari kecil menuju pantai karena hari ini adalah hari Festival Renang.

* * *

"**Back to Nature: Sunny Summer"**

**Sequel dari "Back to Nature"**

**Harvest Moon©Natsume**

**Warning: OOC (kelihatannya), update lambat, typo bertebaran, dll...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Let's Swim!**

Tanggal 1 musim panas. Untuk memperingati pergantian musim tersebut, diadakan Festival Renang. Hampir seluruh penduduk Mineral Town datang untuk merayakannya dan beberapa orang mengikuti perlombaan renang. Jack ikut perlombaan itu karena jelas dia itu bisa berenang. Di sekolahnya dulu juga dia pernah ikut klub renang dan lomba renang.

Dia akan bersaing dengan beberapa peserta lain. Tentu saja sebagai orang yang akan bekerja di pantai, Kai menjadi peserta utama dalam perlombaan itu. Dia selalu ikut setiap tahunnya. Dan tentu saja dia adalah ahlinya renang sehingga selalu menang. Peserta lainnya adalah Gray, Trent, Jeff, dan Harris. Gray cuma berpartisipasi saja. Trent menganggap berenang merupakan olahraga yang baik buat kesehatan. Jeff juga cuma berpartisipasi saja walaupun mengaku dirinya paling lambat dalam berenang. Harris pun begitu. Dia ingin memeriahkan festival kali ini.

Sebelum memulai perlombaan, para peserta melakukan pemanasan dulu. Jack melakukan pemanasan sambil memandangi laut. Dia jadi teringat pada saat menemukan Claire musim lalu yang mengambang di tengah laut sana setelah kapal yang ditumpanginya terkena badai. Kenangan yang cukup mengerikan. Itu sebabnya tidak heran kalau Claire tidak kelihatan di pantai saat ini. Sebelumnya juga gadis itu tidak terlihat pernah mendatangi pantai. Datang ke pantai hanya akan membangkitkan kenangan pahit itu.

"Wow, celana renang yang bagus."

Jack langsung berbalik dan menemukan Ann, Claire, dan Popuri sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Halo," sapa Ann.

Popuri cuma melambai pelan. Sedangkan Claire hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kami datang untuk menonton perlombaan," lanjut Ann. "Aku tahu kau pandai berenang karena sebelumnya kau yang menyelamatkan Claire saat dia terapung di laut—"

"Ann!" tegur Jack.

Ann segera menutup mulutnya. Sadar alasan dirinya ditegur keras oleh Jack seperti itu. "Maaf... Aku lupa."

Jack, Ann, dan Popuri memandang Claire yang berdiri di antara Ann dan Popuri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ucap Claire, tetap tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jack cemas.

"Ya."

Jack akan menganggap Claire jujur saja mengenai hal itu karena kelihatannya dia memang baik-baik saja walaupun Jack masih merasa kalau gadis pirang itu tetap akan memiliki perasaan lain terhadap tempat yang berdekatan dengan laut tersebut.

"Kami akan menonton dari atas dermaga. Jangan sampai kalah, ya." Ann kemudian mengajak kedua gadis yang bersamanya untuk menuju dermaga. Jack cuma terus memperhatikan mereka. Di sana mereka terlihat menyapa May dan Stu yang sudah dari tadi berada di sana.

"Kelihatannya kau cukup dekat dengan para gadis," Kai datang menghampiri Jack yang masih terdiam.

Jack menoleh. "Menurutku biasa saja," sahutnya. "Aku baru semusim di sini. Kurasa aku tidak sedekat itu. Terutama dengan Claire."

"Gadis pirang itu, ya? Kudengar dari beberapa orang di Inn kalau dia terdampar di sini setelah kapal yang ditumpanginya karam."

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Jack pelan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan membahas itu di depannya, Kai. Dia belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kejadian itu. Masalahnya ada salah seorang kenalannya yang hilang karena kejadian itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja," sahut Kai sambil berbalik. "Lagipula... aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan." Pemuda berkulit gelap itu kemudian melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jack yang kembali terdiam sambil terus menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

"Semua peserta lomba renang, harap berkumpul di tepi pantai. Perlombaan renang akan segera dimulai!" Thomas memberi pengumuman melalui pengeras suara yang dibawanya.

Semua peserta renang segera ke garis _start_ yang merupakan daerah laut dengan kedalaman hingga mencapai pinggul, dengan urutan Kai, Gray, Jack, Trent, Jeff, dan terakhir Harris. Para penonton juga mulai memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada para peserta lomba renang.

"Hei, Jack," panggil Gray yang terdengar agak berbisik. Jack menoleh. "Kau tadi berbicara apa dengan Kai?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Memang kenapa?"

"Entahlah, tapi sejenak tadi rasanya ekspresi Kai jadi tidak seperti biasa."

Jack menatap Kai sebentar. Saat ini tidak ada yang terlihat berbeda dari Kai yang biasanya. Tapi, Jack kembali teringat pada kata-kata Kai sebelum dia beranjak tadi.

"_Lagipula... aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan."_

Kata-kata itu sudah jelas artinya bagi Jack.

Jack mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Gray, menurutmu Kai itu seperti apa?"

"Entahlah... Aku jarang bicara dengannya. Apalagi dia datangnya cuma setahun sekali ke sini," jawab Gray.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau 'kan anti-sosial sebelumnya," ujar Jack, baru ingat.

"Tapi, aku kadang melihatnya tidak begitu akrab dengan beberapa penduduk. Terutama Rick," sambung Gray.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," sahut Jack sambil melirik ke arah yang lain. Sebab dia sudah mendengar sendiri curhatan kakak Popuri itu yang berapi-api, terutama bagian Kai.

Suara Thomas kembali terdengar dari pengeras suara. "Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, 'kan? Akan kujelaskan peraturannya. Peraturannya sederhana saja. Kalian semua hanya perlu berenang hingga tiba di batu karang di sana. Rick yang berada di sana akan memastikan siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu."

Di batu karang besar yang dimaksud yang terletak cukup jauh dari tepi pantai, terlihat Rick yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Kalian semua, berjuang, ya!" serunya.

"Semuanya mengerti?" Thomas kemudian mengeluarkan pistol suara yang diangkat tinggi. "Baiklah, semua peserta, bersiap..."

Para peserta mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"MULAI!"

Dengan bunyi pistol yang ditembakkan ke udara, para peserta lomba langsung terjun dan berenang secepat yang mereka bisa. Para penonton bersorak menyemangati mereka.

Di saat para peserta lain berenang menggunakan gaya bebas, cuma Kai yang gaya berenangnya cukup mengejutkan Jack karena dia benerang seperti lumba-lumba dan sangat cepat. Tidak heran dia selalu menang. Gray, Trent, dan Harris juga cukup cepat dalam berenang walaupun tidak secepat Kai. Sedangkan Jeff, dia yang paling tertinggal sehingga membuat Sasha yang sudah tahu kalau Jeff itu lambat dalam berenang, cuma bisa menghela nafas di tempat duduknya di bawah payung besar dekat tangga.

Jack tidak mau kalah. Dia mempercepat renangnya. Gray yang awalnya sejajar dengan Jack, mulai ditinggal sedikit demi sedikit. Gray yang merasa dirinya akan disusul, juga mempercepat renangnya. Keduanya berlomba tanpa menyadari kalau mereka juga mulai mempersempit jarak dengan Kai yang berada paling depan.

"Ayo, Jack!" seru Ann selantang mungkin.

Claire menatap antusias. Sedangkan Popuri malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa, Popuri?" tanya Ann yang menyadari tingkah Popuri itu. Claire yang mendengarnya juga jadi menoleh pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"A... Aku bingung harus mendukung yang mana," ucap Popuri yang semakin kebingungan saja. Dia bahkan terlihat hampir menangis. "Aku ingin mendukung Kai, tapi aku juga ingin mendukung Jack."

Baik Ann maupun Claire tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Memang akan sulit memilih mendukung yang mana bila ada dua orang atau lebih yang merupakan kenalan dekat malah bersaing di suatu perlombaan seperti ini. Ann sendiri juga pasti akan kebingungan kalau sampai Cliff juga ikut karena dia juga ingin mendukung Jack.

Garis akhir tinggal sedikit lagi. Rick semakin serius memperhatikan agar tidak salah menentukan pemenang karena ada tiga peserta yang hampir dalam posisi sejajar mendekat, yaitu Jack, Kai, dan Gray. Mereka bertiga berenang dengan sangat cepat. Peluit yang sudah terpasang di mulut Rick, siap ditiup begitu ketiganya hampir mencapai garis akhir.

"PRIIIIIIT!"

Rick meniup panjang peluitnya, tanda ada yang sudah mencapai garis akhir di mana yang telah mencapainya adalah ketiga peserta terdepan itu. Mereka bertiga sampai terengah-engah karena benar-benar berenang dengan kecepatan penuh. Kemudian disusul oleh Trent dan Harris. Sementara Jeff masih agak jauh dari garis akhir.

"Pemenangnya...," Rick mengangkat bendera segitiga kecil berwarna merah yang dibawanya. "Jack!"

Para penonton bersorak riuh. Beberapa sambil bertepuk tangan. Jack tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan memenangkan perlombaan. Rick juga tampaknya tidak bohong dengan kemenangannya. Biarpun sebenci apa pun dengan Kai, Rick tidak mungkin sengaja mengumumkan kalau dirinya yang menang. Sebab Popuri sendiri memberitahu kalau Rick selalu yang menjadi juri dalam lomba renang dan perlombaan sebelumnya Kai yang selalu memenangkannya.

"Selamat, Jack," ucap Gray.

"Selamat untukmu, Pendatang Baru," ucap Kai. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam perlombaan renang. Tapi, berikutnya...," suaranya menjadi serius, "aku tidak akan kalah."

"Akan kutunggu," sahut Jack.

Semua peserta renang dan juga Rick kembali berenang ke tepi pantai. Lalu, Thomas secara resmi memberi selamat pada Jack atas kemenangannya. Beberapa penduduk yang menonton kemudian menghampiri Jack dan memberinya selamat atas kemenangannya. Rick terlihat yang paling senang dengan kemenangan Jack. Dia sampai memukul keras bahu petani itu beberapa kali saking senangnya.

Popuri menghampiri Kai saat kedua temannya yang bersamanya menghampiri Jack untuk memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Sayang sekali, ya, tahun ini kau tidak menang. Tapi, kau sudah berusaha dengan baik seperti biasa," ucapnya.

"Yah, memang. Aku sangat tidak menyangka si pendatang baru itu bisa mengalahkanku dalam bidang yang paling kukuasai." Kai menatap Jack yang sedang berbicara dengan Claire dan Ann.

Popuri juga ikut menatap Jack. Tersenyum tipis. "Jack itu... memang tidak bisa diduga."

Raut senang Rick mendadak berubah menjadi seram begitu dia memergoki adik satu-satunya kini sedang berbicara berdua dengan Kai. Pemuda berkacamata itu ingin menghampiri Kai untuk melabraknya, tapi Jack yang menyadarinya segera menahannya sebelum terjadi keributan yang tidak perlu. Kai sendiri malah pura-pura tidak tahu dan melangkah pergi untuk berganti pakaian yang membuat Rick tambah kesal dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Musim kedua dimulai! Musim panas menurutku akan ada lebih banyak kejadian yang terjadi di luar _event_ yang ada di _game_. Pastinya juga kebanyakan mengenai permasalahan-permasalahan dengan Kai. Dia itu hobi sekali buat masalah.

Oke, kita selanjutnya ke _review_ dari chap terakhir musim sebelumnya...

To **Satsuki Kobayakawa**: Kecepetan, ya, updatenya... Waktu awal membuat fic BTN juga sebenarnya dalam waktu rentan segitu. Itu cuma karena lagi semangat saja. Kalau lagi WB, ya... biasa deh... Lambatnya amit-amit. Typo, nanti aja diperiksanya #dilemparpanci.

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Cewek mana pun yang dianggap cocok menggunakan gaun pengantin, pasti malu-malu juga jadinya. Apalagi yang biasanya terlihat hampir tidak pernah bergaya feminim. Dan maaf, lupa dijawab pertanyaan mengenai ikan legendarisnya itu. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak kepikiran mengenai ikan-ikan itu. Soalnya nyebelin banget nangkapnya. Susah. Selama bermain _game_, cuma satu ekor yang didapat. Itu juga cuma sekali. Karena cuma satu yang didapat, yang berarti cuma satu yang diketahui ciri-cirinya. Ikan lainnya tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Nanti kucari dulu info bentuk ikannya sambil mempertimbangkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam cerita atau tidak.

To **Muneyoshi**: Arc Musim Panas telah tiba~

To **ainagihara**: Makasih komentarnya. Tidak masalah kalau jadi curhatan. Nggak beda jauh denganku yang kalau jawab review pakai curhatan juga #ngakudenganbangganya.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih telah membaca~

~Princess Fantasia~


	2. Popuri's Request

**Chapter 2: Popuri's Request**

Musim panas memang identik dengan udara yang panas dan terik. Tapi, tidak menghalangi para penduduk Mineral Town dalam beraktifitas. Apalagi Jack yang kerjanya di ladang yang terbuka. Setelah mengurus kebunnya yang baru ditanam dengan tanaman baru, Jack berteduh di bawah pohon apel. Biarpun di sana ada sarang lebahnya, itu tidak mengganggunya. Lebahnya juga tidak merasa terganggu dengan dirinya yang cuma duduk saja di bawah pohon. Brown juga ada di sebelahnya. Berbaring dengan santai menikmati hembusan angin sejuk musim panas.

Jack melihat sarang lebah di atasnya. Sarang lebah itu dibuat di sana setelah terpancing dengan bunga yang ditanam olehnya dan Popuri musim lalu. Karena sekarang sudah pergantian musim, bunga itu pun mati. Terpaksa Jack pun harus mencabutnya dan membuangnya. Memang agak merasa bersalah juga pada Popuri yang begitu senang saat menanam bunga itu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menggantinya saja?" gumamnya, berpikir. Saking seriusnya berpikir, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah ada orang di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Jack."

Jack menoleh dengan agak kaget karena baru sadar sudah ada orang di sebelahnya. Si gadis berambut merah jambu. "Popuri... Halo," balasnya.

"Jangan melamun terus. Nanti kesambet," nasihat Popuri. Dia memandang kebun Jack yang separuhnya telah menjadi padang rumput yang ditempati para ternak. "Dalam semusim tempat ini kelihatannya sudah banyak berubah. Padahal sebelum kau datang, tempat ini begitu terlantar."

"Aku memang ingin tempat ini kembali bagus seperti dulu. Seperti saat Kakek merawatnya. Biarpun Kakek merawatnya sendiri, tempat ini selalu tampak bagus saat itu," ujar Jack yang juga ikut memandang kebunnya.

"Kau sudah mengganti tanamanmu?" tanya Popuri setelah melihat gundukan tanah yang sebelumnya ditumbuhi tanaman kebun, kini telah kosong.

"Ya, aku sudah menggantinya. Kemarin semua tanaman musim lalu telah mati," jawab Jack. "Juga bunganya..."

"Aku sudah tahu," sela Popuri. "Mau tidak mau bunga itu pasti akan mati saat pergantian musim. Aku tinggal di sini. Jadi sudah tahu akan hal itu."

Jack lega mendengarnya. Dia kira Popuri akan marah karena bunganya telah dicabut karena sudah mati.

"Kau menanam apa saja musim ini?" tanya Popuri sambil duduk di sebelah Brown yang masih berbaring santai.

"Aku baru menanam tomat dan jagung. Aku berencana menambah tanaman lain besok," jawab Jack.

"Kau menanam dalam jumlah banyak, ya?"

"Begitulah. Ternakku sudah bertambah. Jadi, aku perlu biaya tambah untuk merawat mereka."

Jack sudah memiliki 5 ekor ayam yang dua di antaranya masih berupa anak ayam, 2 ekor sapi, dan 2 ekor domba. Itu jumlah yang sudah cukup banyak. Apalagi Jack merawat mereka sendiri. Kadang ada bantuan dari Claire kalau dia sedang menganggur di Inn.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati menanam di musim ini. Di sini, saat musim panas, sering terjadi badai," Popuri berpesan dengan serius.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Saat aku berkunjung ke sini dulu, badai juga sering terjadi saat itu." Jack teringat pada saat liburannya waktu masih kecil itu. Badainya begitu besar. Lebih parah daripada saat terjadi di musim semi lalu.

"Kau punya cara untuk mengatasinya?" tanya Popuri.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Di Perpustakaan tidak ada buku tentang menjaga tanaman dari badai. Kurasa aku harus pandai-pandai saja menyelamatkan tanaman yang terkena badai agar tidak semuanya mati. Lagipula sekarang masih berupa bibit. Jadi, itu tidak masalah."

"Tapi, biasanya badai itu terjadi mulai akhir minggu pertama musim panas. Biasanya sudah ada yang hampir siap panen, 'kan, kalau menanam sejak awal musim?" celetuk Popuri.

"Rasa-rasanya di sini cuacanya menguji kesabaran sekali, ya?" sindir Jack.

"Mineral Town memang seperti punya pikiran sendiri untuk para penghuninya."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa sebentar setelah itu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari, Popuri?" tanya Jack. Gadis itu kelihatannya datang bukan cuma sekedar berkunjung.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin di rumah dulu," jawab Popuri agak menunduk.

"Ada masalah?"

Popuri cuma menghela nafas berat.

"Tentang... Kakakmu dan Kai?"

Popuri mengangguk pelan. Jack seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal.

"Tadi pagi Kai datang ke rumah. Dia cuma datang menyapa saja karena hari ini dia akan mulai membuka pondok di pantai. Setelah dia pergi, entah kenapa aku malah menemukan Kakak begitu cemberut sambil menatapku. Aku jadi tidak enak. Makanya aku ke sini."

Jack tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mengenai kebencian Rick terhadap Kai itu. Menurut penilaiannya terhadap Kai yang telah beberapa hari berada di Mineral Town, memang gaya Kai itu terkesan merendahkan. Bicaranya yang sok keren pun bisa membuat siapa pun jengkel bagi yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Terutama untuk laki-laki. Tapi, Jack entah kenapa tidak begitu merasa sikap Kai itu perlu dibenci. Dia hanya merasa itu memang gayanya saja. Bukan berarti dia mau bersikap buruk pada orang lain. Kalau mendadak Kai merubah gayanya itu, orang-orang yang sudah tahu seperti apa Kai pasti jadi merasa aneh bahkan mungkin horor. Semuanya pasti langsung menanyakan "Kau ini siapa?".

"Hei, Jack. Menurutmu Kai itu buruk?" tanya Popuri, menatap Jack serius. Dia benar-benar perlu pendapat orang lain mengenai Kai yang selalu dianggap buruk oleh kakaknya.

"Memang belum lama aku mengenalnya, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak punya prasangka buruk apa pun padanya. Biasa saja," jawab Jack.

Wajah popuri menjadi berseri. Senyum cerahnya merekah di bibirnya. "Baguslah. Aku kira kau juga berpikiran buruk tentangnya."

"Semua orang punya cara penilaian yang berbeda," ujar Jack. "Kakakmu itu... kurasa mungkin saja dia bersikap seperti itu karena kau memberikan perhatian lebih pada Kai dibanding padanya yang merupakan kakakmu."

"Maksudmu cemburu?"

"Kurang lebih. dia itu, 'kan, sayang sekali padamu."

Popuri tampak berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya begitu. Kakak memang mulai bersikap seperti itu semenjak Kai pertama kali datang. Tapi, tetap saja cara Kakak bersikap sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku juga merasa tidak enak pada Kai karena selalu ditatap benci oleh Kakak walaupun dia cuma lewat."

Jack mematung. Sungguh. Sebenci itukah Rick pada Kai? Rasanya agak... kelewatan. Apalagi kebenciannya itu sudah menahun.

"Kau pernah mencoba membicarakan hal ini pada kakakmu?" tanya Jack.

"Sering malah. Tapi, Kakak terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Kai."

"Susah kalau begini," desah Jack.

"Apa kau bisa membantu, Jack? Tolong bantu supaya Kakak tidak lagi bersikap buruk pada Kai." pinta Popuri. Gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dalam permohonannya. Brown yang mendengar nada bicara Popuri yang serius itu membuatnya terbangun dan menatap gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kakak begitu benci padanya. Tapi, aku sangat tidak ingin melihatnya terus-terusan membenci Kai. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka berdua terus-terusan terlihat bermusuhan. Itu menyakitkan." Mata Popuri sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kai memang tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya dibenci, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin ini terus berlangsung."

Jack benar-benar tidak tega melihat Popuri yang bersedih seperti itu. Itu mengingatkannya pada Claire saat mendapat kabar mengenai kapal yang ditumpanginya. Juga Elli yang bersedih karena sedang ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi relawan di tempat lain. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah seperti itu lagi. Brown pun jadi tampak ikut-ikutan sedih melihat wajah Popuri yang seperti itu.

"Popuri," panggil Jack pelan. "Aku tidak yakin apakah bisa mengubah pandangan Rick terhadap Kai. Berubah atau tidaknya tergantung Rick sendiri. Juga tergantung Kai. Tergantung keputusan mereka sendiri."

Popuri tertunduk. Dia berpikir Jack tidak akan bisa melakukannya juga.

"Tapi."

Wajah Popuri kembali terangkat menatap Jack.

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka. Kalau mereka memang memikirkanmu, mereka pasti akan mencoba untuk merubahnya. Walaupun sepertinya akan memakan waktu."

Senyum Popuri kembali merekah. Dia sampai tidak sadar telah melompat dan memeluk erat Jack. "Terima kasih, Jack. Terima kasih."

"A, ah... Ya," sahut Jack, perlahan membalas pelukannya dan mengusap pelan kepala gadis itu.

Popuri kemudian melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya tak lagi terlihat sedih. Senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jack. Jadi, tolong, ya."

Jack tersenyum. "Ya," jawabnya.

Popuri pun pamit kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Karena sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi merasa gundah, Popuri pasti bisa kembali menjalankan harinya dengan baik sekarang.

"Wah, kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Popuri."

"GYAAAAAA!" Jack berteriak histeris dengan sangat tidak bermutunya. Dia berbalik dan membentak siapa pun yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakangnya itu. "Bisakah kalian berhenti tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, Ann, Claire?!"

"Kaunya saja yang tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar kalau sudah serius pada satu hal," balas Ann.

"Padahal kami juga tidak bersikap ingin mengagetkanmu," tambah Claire.

"Setidaknya waktu menyapa jangan di saat telah berada tepat di belakangku," ucap Jack yang masih deg-degan karena kaget. "Lalu, ada apa kalian ke sini? Kalian tidak kerja?"

"Hari ini pengunjung sedang sepi," jawab Ann. "Mungkin karena panasnya agak menyengat hari ini, makanya jadi malas keluar rumah. Karena sepi, kami jalan-jalan saja ke bukit. Pemandangan awal musim panas cukup bagus dari sana. Lalu, waktu baliknya kami melihat kau dan Popuri sedang berbincang-bincang. Wajah Popuri terlihat senang sebelum kemudian pergi. Karena penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan, makanya kami datang menghampiri. Tapi, kaunya malah kagetan begitu."

"Siapa pun pasti kaget kalau tahu-tahu kalian sudah ada di belakang," protes Jack. "Memangnya kalian tidak kepanasan? Siang-siang begini ke gunung."

"Aku sering berada di dapur yang lebih panas dari ini. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Ann enteng.

"Di kota asalku udaranya lebih panas dari ini. Jadi, aku juga sudah terbiasa," jawab Claire sama entengnya dengan Ann, tapi dengan sikap yang lebih tenang.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahan berada di suhu yang panas seperti sekarang?" ejek Ann.

"Rumah dan sekolahku dipasangi AC. Jadi, biarpun sedang musim panas, aku tidak begitu merasakannya kecuali aku keluar dari bangunan. Makanya aku tidak begitu tahan dengan suhu yang tinggi begini. Waktu kunjunganku ke sini, udaranya tidak sepanas sekarang," jelas Jack.

"Yah, aku akui kalau sekarang udaranya memang terasa lebih panas dari yang dulu," ucap Ann. "Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Jack. Claire juga ikut duduk dan duduk di sebelah Ann. Brown entah kenapa jadi berpindah tempat duduknya menjadi di pangkuan Claire dan kembali berbaring tidur sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan ditambah elusan tangan gadis pirang itu di kepalanya. Nyaman sekali.

"Cuma membicarakan tentang hubungan Rick dan Kai yang sepertinya makin memburuk," jawab Jack.

"Dan kau mau mencoba mengatasinya?" tebak Ann.

"Mau tidak mau," jawab Jack. "Masalahnya melihat mereka yang semakin bermusuhan sangat menggangu. Popuri sampai bersedih melihat keduanya yang seperti itu. Itu lebih membuatku tidak tega membiarkannya."

"Ya... Aku juga merasa kasihan pada Popuri kalau begitu," sahut Ann.

"Apakah kau sudah punya cara untuk mengatasinya?" tanya Claire.

"Belum, sih... Aku baru saja mau memikirkan bagaimana mengatasi masalah yang satu ini. Sebab kebencian Rick pada Kai itu sudah menahun. Pasti sulit."

"Yah, belum lagi bukan cuma Rick saja yang tidak menyukainya," tambah Ann.

"Astaga... Apa, sih, yang sebenarnya diperbuat oleh Kai sampai seperti ini?" keluh Jack, tidak habis pikir. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku juga ingin membantu mengatasi masalah yang satu ini," kata Claire. "Kalau terus begini, bukan cuma kita yang terganggu. Seluruh penduduk juga."

"Aku setuju!" sahut Ann.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan solusinya," kata Jack serius.

"Pertama, kita harus cari tahu dulu apa yang sebenarnya dipermasalahkan oleh mereka. Kita bisa menanyakannya pada mereka," ujar Ann.

"Kalau mengenai Rick, sejauh ini kurasa dia kalah pamor dan cemburu adiknya lebih dekat pada Kai," kata Jack.

"Tapi, kelihatannya lebih dari itu, deh," sahut Ann. "Kita cari tahu lebih lanjut dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Kai," kata Jack.

"Dan kami akan menanyakan ke beberapa penduduk yang berkunjung ke Inn," kata Claire.

"Termasuk Gray dan Cliff. Mereka, 'kan, sekamar," tambah Ann.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang," ucap Jack bersemangat.

**Welcome to My Fic! \(^O^)/**

Oke, awal konfliknya dimulai. Kurasa dari sini ceritanya akan menjadi ribet. Biasanya yang ribet begini yang membuatku mudah kena WB. Maunya membuat masalah yang simpel, tapi jadinya malah seperti ini. Semoga kelanjutan ceritanya tidak bermasalah.

Tambahan: Di Chap 1 ada sedikit tambahan pada awal cerita.

Selanjutnya ke _review_~

To **ainagihara**: Sudah ditambah.

To **Muneyoshi**: Ya, semangat!

To **Yuuki moon chan**: Sama penasarannya kenapa Kai malah jadi misterius di sini. Perasaan awal rencananya tidak kayak gini.

To **Bijuu vs jinchuuriki**: Kucing itu akan selalu di sana. Biarpun dikasih atau tidak, akan selalu ditemui Claire setiap hari, 'kan? Dianya juga tinggal di Inn, kok.

To **Naizuki Shirvia**: Tidak masalah dipanggil begitu. Waktu awal-awal memang mungkin penulisannya masih diperhatikan agar tidak typo. Tapi, nanti mulai ke belakangnya bisa bermunculan satu per satu. Permasalahan Kai itu sebenarnya cuma tidak akur dengan bebera penduduk setempat seperti di _game_. Tapi, sepertinya di cerita ini permasalahannya akan lebih rumit.

Sekian balasan _review_-nya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~

~Princess Fantasia~


End file.
